vmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pwodarauk
The Pwodarauk(a.k.a the Animus) was one of several Great Old Ones known as Llogiors from the Pre-Universe. It was one of the only Lloigors to crossinto this universe after suriving the 'Last Great War", afterwards landing on the planet Vortis in the Isop Galaxy. It could take over any living creature that was in contact with gold and manifested itself within an organic, self-healing palace called the Carsinome, which can encompass an entire galaxy or even more when spread far enough. Biology The Pwodarauk(a.k.a the Animus), like other Old Ones, had a terrifying apperance that looked like an octopus crossed with a spider with several eyes. It was able to create webbing (similarly to Yog-Sothoth's avatar) to ensnare beings and generated a fungus-like substance which grew into its fortress known as the Carisnome. This fungus could replicate and repair itself, and whether it was the same material as or actually part of the Animus is unknown. While the Pwodarauk could apparently communicate with the Zarbis (though this was probably through their contact with gold), it spoke to other individuals through a helmet "hair-dryer" like device. Whether it had a sex or not is unknown, but it spoke with a feminine voice. When destroyed, the Pwodarauk still possessed a seed. Should the seed survive, it would receive the memory of the destroyed Animus and grow into a new creature. As it was part of the Llogiors, it may be that all Lloigors looked like and had the same biology as the Pwodarauk. The fact that the Pwodarauk could regrow itself, and whether or not the Carsinome was a biological extension of the Pworarauk, could explain why the Greater version of it perished in the war against the Xhadows and the Unarians. Powers The Animus was able to draw off power from the planet Vortis by having its Carsinome as the north magnetic pole. This attracted several other planets or moons towards Vortis. It was also able to siphon the water, drying up streams and leaving the planet barren with a thin, radified atmosphere. It could control any creature that was in contact with gold and seemed able to telepathically communicate with its Zarbis slaves. It could physically generate a light that seemed to either hypnotise and/or weaken individuals, and hinted that it could absorb the minds and knowledge of individuals. History Like the other Lloigors and Great Old Ones, the Animus originated in the Pre-Universe. It was the only Lloigor to have enough energy to cross into normal space and as a result of the physical laws, became a god. At some point, it landed on Vortis and enslaved the peaceful Zarbis. Michael and Caesar arrived and helped the Menopa to attack it. It seems its intention was to grow its Carsinome across the entire surface of Vortis, thereby taking over. However, upon encountering Michael, it became interested in reaching beyond the Isop Galaxy to "pluck from Earth its myriad techniques and take from Man his mastery of space." Michael and Caeasr were able to use the Menopa's secret weapon, the tope, to rapidly decay Pwodarauk's cells, killing it. After that, the travellers left the natives of Vortis to rebuild their lives peacefully. :It is possible the Animus had previous knowledge of Earth or encountered it before arriving on Vortis. Sometime after, Michael returned to Vortis and encountered a seed of the Animus which had survived. Category:Lovecraftian Horror/Eldtricth Abominations Category:Villians Category:Pure Evil Category:Villians of Wormholes Category:Villians of Missing Adventures